Blazing Lights
by MayaLark
Summary: When you wake to glowing red eyes and no memory of the night before what lengths would you go to survive? Celeste Keiran will push herself to the limits to find freedom while trying to find who she is and how she managed to become a vampire named Alucard's lap dog. Things get complicated when another love interest sneaks into her heart. Who can she trust? Includes Sexual content MA
1. Chapter 1

Blazing Lights by Maya Lark

Chapter One

Night gripped the sky with the threat of never letting go, the hopeful new beginning of daybreak being hours away. Not that I could feel the sun bring warmth to my skin, at least not a pleasant warmth anymore. Ahead of me bright cheerful lights filled with boisterous joyful cries of excitement and laughter fill the empty void. Someone at the edge of the festival started vomiting profusely, probably from too much fun. I could smell the alcohol from here, yards away at the edge of the woods. Another drunken young man laughed at the puker who couldn't hold himself together, offering him a water.

"This is no longer your world my dear. This is all meaningless now. The longer you wallow in this pitiful filth, mourning what you believe to be a loss, the more time you waste away," He appeared silently behind me whispering in my ear, his hair and breath tickling me. I wished to follow my old instinct and jump as I would as a human but instead I drop to my knees, bowing below my master.

"I wish I could let go but something is tying me here," I murmured guiltily, my cheeks would be blushing "I can sense something. Something inside of me can't turn away."

I could feel his disappointment and how much he disliked me here. We both knew I wasn't yet stable, yet here I was, escaped because I was drawn to this place. Like a moth to a flame. The place had so much meaning to me, it wasn't too long ago and here these people are. Pretending I never existed, that I was never their friend. I started shaking in anger and fear of myself.

"I hate to see you like this, much like how I found you. Come home with me little one, you have much to learn," his voice was stern and I found myself shaking even more as I fought getting up. Tears welled in my eyes, in my head I could hear myself screaming for help "Look at them Master. They've forgotten me. What they did to me, they need to pay."

"In time, now isn't the time." He put his hand on my shoulder and I collapsed onto the dirt crying. "When is the time. It's never time and never fair to me. I'm broken thanks to them and they're there. I can smell them, I can smell the liquor. What if... what if they try to hurt another girl?" He sighs as he picks me up "They're not here. You only smell them from your memories. We're going home. You need to rest."

Just like that we were back home. He laid me in his bed, this time chaining me so I can't escape again. I didn't fight the chains, I knew I needed them, but I also knew they couldn't keep me here. That I would find a way and get out of these as well if I wanted to. Somehow sensing my thoughts Master chuckled and shook his head "Say my name little one." Shaking my head I refused his command, I refuse to play his little game. Leaning in closer, his lips to my ear, I squirm to no avail.

Every night he changes tactics to get me to say his name, every night I fail. I refuse to give in tonight, I will not let my pride fall for a third time in a day. He nibbles my ear, attempting to seduce me tonight. His light touch lights me ablaze and I can't decide if it's delicious or dastardly. I feel heavy, a haze has befallen me and I feel myself falling asleep. Not wishing to give in and let my pride fall, I give one last attempt to not obey, only to look into his glowing red eyes and mutter his name as I fall into his manufactured sleep.

"Alucard."


	2. Chapter 2

Blazing Lights

Chapter Two

My eyes open slowly, I'm so tired I do not wish to move but I do so anyway. I roll over to come face to face with Alucard. He grins hungrily, his teeth showing, such a smug smirk he wears. The chains rattle along with me, keeping me tethered here. Thoughts of last night caught up to me and I groan at myself. For being naive enough to believe I could escape. "Why do you feel the need to escape dear?" He says in his patronizing voice, full of humor at my situation. It sparks anger within me "I'm glad you find my life so amusing. After all I'm just a toy to cater to your every whim and desire."

His eyes harden as he snaps his fingers and I am forced to sit up. My legs automatically move without my permission, they take me to the chair at the little dining table in the room. I'm sat down as suddenly as I was forced to get up. The chains somehow grew longer and followed me. I whimper in fear knowing what I said angered him. "If you were just a toy you wouldn't be allowed a free will. Yet you were even given your own room, I gave you everything your heart could've desired and instead you had the audacity to run away, back to the filth that I had the kindness to save you from. This is how you thank me? With a smart mouth and disobedient attitude to the very few things I have asked of you." Alucard started to lecture me and I couldn't even talk if I had wanted to, his power was consuming me "So for the time being I will treat you as a toy. Let you feel what having no free will feels like and you tell me at the end of the day which is better."

A knock at the door saved me from the intense glare he was giving me. A look of annoyance flashed upon his face. I was frozen in fear and from his power. As Alucard answered the door I sat still waiting on a command since I still couldn't move my own body. Whispers filled the air, I heard other things moving around as well. Suddenly the door was closed and Alucard was in front of me with new clothes for me to wear. He smirked as he held up a dress for me to wear. "You are to put this on and no complaining."

It was a silk black dress, nothing too intricate or too plain, just a long sleeve dress with red inside the loose sleeves. With lace at the top creating a flattering neckline for me. He laid the dress on the bed for me and disappeared giving me space, I stood up and started to undress. I finished easily getting into it as the dress fit perfectly. The chains had disappeared when I was dressing but now that I was done he was back and so were they. This time they moved from on both of my feet to having only one on my wrist. It was attached to him this time. Sarcastic thoughts filled my mind but of course I wasn't allowed to speak them.

Anger soon replaced the look of longing in his eyes when he read my mind. I fell to my knees humiliated and overwhelmed. I was failing at this and he knew it. Alucard was taking pleasure in my failure and knowing I was miserable. "You are easy to humiliate, did you know that?" I could feel his enjoyment at my expense "You are the most challenging woman I've ever met. Why do you never give up?" I started breathing heavily, I was under his influence and it was hard to contain myself. "Alucard…" I murmured hungrily. He lessoned his grip on me as he realized what he was doing.

"My apologies. You must be hungry, what is it that you desire?" He was still toying with me and it was getting harder to handle. It all started to get blurry and I just wanted the hunger to subside. "You must tell me what you want before I will just give it to you. I have decided that you must beg for it." He brought a bag of blood to me and waved it in front of my face once he lowered himself down to me. Alucard opened it slowly and the smell was strong and piercing inside of me. I moaned, my body wanted it, but was I ready? "I'll make you a deal, if you apologize for calling yourself a toy and drink I will return your free will at the end of the day." He was taunting me and we both knew it. I knew if I didn't take his deal he would continue to torture me everyday like this until I gave in.

Not being able to take another second I nodded in agreement. Slowly he touched me, he touched my face and opened my mouth. Master started pouring in my mouth the contents of the bag, I immediately felt refreshed and alive again. "Good girl. It's been two weeks since you've fed. You cannot deprive yourself, to do so is depriving me as well." A drop of blood fell out of my mouth timidly. His eyes became even more red than normal, I felt his heat as he moved closer and licked the blood off my face. I stared at him unblinking and unmoving as I waited for my order "I will never order you to touch me without your permission." he snaps as he gets up leaving me sitting there unsure of what had happened.

"I apologize for calling myself your toy," I blurt out as I come to the realization I can speak again "Please, stop being angry at me. I'm scared because this is new to me and I don't know what you want from me yet."

He blinks in my words and looks at the floor "Perhaps you are a toy. I might just be a fool to think I could hope for more than that."

I open my mouth only to be silenced again.

 _Don't silence me again please. Not when I want answers, to give you answers and get mine as well._

"Enough."

 _No I don't want to. I can serve you, but I don't know why you want me. I'm nothing special. I just don't understand what happened. How did you find me?_

"I said enough. No more of this topic." He picked me up and set me on the bed, radiating madness. I wish to cry but I know better, he would find it weak and find pleasure in my open liquid sadness.

"When I'm not allowed to speak of what I wish and I cannot move, it does not feel as if I am anything but a toy. You keep these secrets and hold such anger towards me."

"Believe it or not I try to protect you. I have my reasons my dear." He sighed putting on his hat and coat "I must you leave for now you know. Feel free to engage yourself in any way you see fit. Other than breaking free."

"Oh must you go and forbid me to escape? Besides it's day time. The fact you're leaving me during the day is almost as ludicrous as me escaping during the day." I scoff at the idea, after all my first attempt at escape was during the day and I learned that mistake the hard way. As if reading my mind again he looks at the burn mark on my ear and tucks my raven hair behind my ear gently grazing the fading scar.

"It appears I forgot you don't have your free will today. Hmm. I should find a rightful punishment." Master murmured softly "You shall sleep until I get back as I do not trust you out of my sight." My eyes widen in fear and then lower in anger. I wish to speak but think better of it in hopes of getting my free will back. As I begin to become drowsy I can feel him touching my silky hair before he departs "You know what you are to say Ms. Keiran…" he croons with delight.

I know I have no free will and will give in quite soon but I wish to hold out as long as I can.

"Must you be so stubborn?" He smirks as his control becomes stronger. My eyes drift shut and the words come out of my lips as quickly as they arrived in my head

"Must you be so controlling….Alucard?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blazing Lights

Chapter Three

 _It's foggy but there are multicolored lights off in the distance going in and out of focus. I can feel the dirt underneath my bare feet as I attempted to run. Where did my shoes go? I don't have a clue what I'm running from, but I feel this sluggishness. I can't put a name to this sensation. Everything has this haze to it and is distorted. I hear laughter as I fall up against a tree, the rough bark hurts my thin skin. I think I had too much to drink, which is strange because I don't remember how much I've drank, but I do remember a cigarette. Something grabs my hair hard, I yelp in pain. Something's grabbing my lips, my arms aren't mine, what's going on? It's tugging me, dragging me down into the fog, hands holding me down. I can't breathe. I can't breathe, I ca_ -

"Celeste wake up!" A sharp voice rings out and I obey.

My eyes spring open and I jump out of bed. Cowering in the corner I struggle to understand what just happened. Someone approaches me and I make myself smaller in hopes of protecting myself. "Please no. Don't hurt me." I cry. I'm picked up and I scream in agony. I start to fight, I'm kicking and screaming and throwing my fists. Making it as difficult as I can for my attacker "This isn't hurting me so I suggest you stop." I can't stop, I'm trapped in fear. As sudden as I am awake as sudden as I am put back to sleep.

I wake this time with no dreams or fears. I am groggy, trying to remember what occurred. I'm chained tightly to a small bed with no space to move. In an instant Master is there standing over me with a curious look on his face. I do my best to gain composure and take in the details surrounding me.

"Little one, this wouldn't have happened had you not escaped this last time." he says with disapproval on his tongue. It slides thick and heavy over my body with the rest of the shame I feel for having such emotions. I shiver and shake uncontrollably disappointed in myself and rather confused over how realistic my dream was. "It was nothing but a dream." He snaps at me "I wish you would stop picking at that and leave it alone. You need to learn to obey and stop acting like a child." And with that the chains disappear and he walks away abruptly.

I flinch, he's never yelled at me before. I have been pushing his patience but I didn't think I pushed that far. I get up to see he's disappeared again. Rather disappointed I search the small room and see nothing but a two chairs sitting at a small table holding blood packets in a bowl, a lamp, and a bookshelf next to the bed. No door, no window, no possible escape for me. This was once the room he had given me when I first opened my eyes, however it seems they have boarded everything up. I cannot tell where the exit used to be. Sighing and resigning myself to this situation I investigate the bookshelf.

My nose twitches and my lips curl. The blood calls to me from the table but I do not wish to eat. It's scent is rather strong, quite heavy with it's presence. Salivating for a small taste I tempt myself with a thought of eating and immediately scold myself. Who knows how long Master will keep me prisoner? What if this is a test to see how long it will take me to go mad without his contact? My mind races through all of the possibilities of what this is and that's when I begin to hear his laughter.

 _It isn't a test but you are being punished. You will be fed, feel free to help yourself. I will never let you go without._

"Master, I'm assuming my punishment is not seeing you, correct?" I groan at the thought of going without him as I was given silence as my answer. I may be a stubborn servant but I've grown used to his company. Without him I have no one. I throw the first book my hand picks up and immediately regret it. Not because he showed up to punish me but because as I sat there staring at it I could start to remember parts of myself. Who I was before that moment of waking up to Alucard's eyes. Reading books was a secret favorite of mine, I look at the book I had thrown and realized it was my favorite book.

I almost expected memories to flood back to me but they didn't. There were bits, but not much. I remember pretending to not like books to others but in fact it was the opposite. Just barely do I remember sneaking out one night to go to this late night bookstore. I couldn't tell anyone any more than that for that was all I myself could remember. Staring at this book with curiosity I pick it up. As I went to open the pages I snap out of it and push it away.

Why was this what I remembered? I scolded myself for asking so many questions. Being curious is what got me into this room. Master was right, maybe if I hadn't escaped, maybe if I accepted things, it all could be easier. If I accepted this is how things always were and always will be, what does that say about who I am? I couldn't let my pride fall, out of so little I know about myself, I know I have my pride. I put the book away and turn to the table.

It was a feast before my eyes, the ruby colored packs. I sat down staring longingly at them. That's when I noticed my reflection in the plastic. Just barely, but for a second my face was there. Hair smooth and straight, as black as it always has been for as long as I can remember. My eyes blended into the package so that must mean they're red as well. However I'll never forget my pale complexion. My features no longer rounded but sharp from hunger. I was depriving myself and I knew it.

Seeing how hungry I looked and felt, I could no longer hold back. I devoured the blood packs, making a mess all over my hair, face, table, and dress. All I could do was accept myself and stop hurting myself for no reason. One by one they were drowned until there was no more. The whole room was a mess, I stood up and felt powerful and strong again. I needed more however, my urges were stronger than I were. In the middle of licking the mess off of the walls and table desperate for more is when I felt frozen in place.

"Now, now, no need for that. There is more where this came from. Let's act civilized about this Ms. Keiran, shall we?" Master's voice chuckled nearby. Immediately I was made to stop what I was doing and sat back down at the table where there was somehow more blood. No longer in packets this time. A tureen of it sitting in the middle of the table. It was a pleasure to see. As soon as my control was given back to me I set to work on drinking all I could. By the time I finished I was finally satisfied.

"I couldn't punish the both of us, especially after you ate your meal with such... enthusiasm," he smirked as he appeared in the vacant seat at the table. He got up and walked towards me slowly. Grabbing my chin he begins to clean me up by licking where I have blood. Slow and tantalizing, I realized he was trying to torment me. In a brief moment of sheer braveness I pull him quickly to my lips and bite his lip without thinking.

I am lifted into air, my legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, embraced in a deep kiss. I am slammed down upon the bed, this time we have somehow traveled back to his room. His bed is just as soft as mine was but his is bigger. His breath at my neck, teeth hardly pulling at my skin, just enough to make me want him but not give me the satisfaction of pleasure. My dress is ripped to shreds from his hands, my body eager to continue to be touched.

Denying our attraction would be downright masochistic. Sadly my lover happens to be sadistic. He gets off of me and begins to try to compose himself. "I shouldn't have done that. I won't make you do anything against your will and I won't have you thinking you must sleep with me. That's rather absurd." I knew what he was playing for, he thought he was so sly it was maddening. "This isn't even foreplay anymore. It's outright torture! You're not even hiding it any longer." I growl angrily and embarrassed at me being dressless. His gaze heavy on my body making me squirm.

I wanted more, hell, needed more, it burned within me the desire to feel his body all over me. I was drawn to him as he was hot as a bright fire. It was burning me alive and I didn't know how much more I could take. "Master I…" stuttering, not knowing how to begin, I was about to give in when his attention immediately was no longer on me. "I must go. Be dressed, now." With his command he disappeared. Looking at the remains of my beautiful dress I get up and walk to the chest of drawers. Opening it inside I find another identical dress and put it upon myself.

Dressed as ordered I make my around the giant room. He has this big presence, with seemingly everything yet somehow nothing. Finding myself in front of his throne I touch the fabric softly. My thoughts drifted off to Alucard. _I wonder where he is and why he had to go... I was hoping we would finally have-_

A sudden noise snatches my attention.

"Oh shit…" an unknown male voice whispers as we connect eyes.

I scream in terror as I have no idea who this man is. He rushes towards me and cuts off my scream. "I didn't realize there was anyone… I mean there wasn't supposed to be…" he seems agitated and just as confused as I was "Listen I need you to be quiet. Both of our lives depend on it. I'm not going to let go until you nod and understand. Ok?" I nod my head in response. He doesn't fully let go of me but he releases his hand from my mouth. "Please don't hurt me...I don't… why are you here?" I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

 _Alucard whe-_

"No!" He screamed out loud "Don't call him to us!" I cowered even more and wanted to cry. This strange man with light hair came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" He demanded, his grip getting tighter around me. "Master says my name is Celeste..." I whisper as I begin to tremble, I know I should be strong but this fear is taking over me irrationally. I couldn't control the tears coming out of eyes from terror. The look of confusion on his face was prominent "Your Master? Alucard is your Master?"

I nodded my head, I could barely speak. The shaking was so hard that my body started to collapse, as I fell to the floor he held onto me and sat me in his lap facing him. "Why are you so afraid dear?" As he looked directly into my eyes his started to glow and I felt a sense of calm wash over me. "I don't know who you are. I couldn't tell you why I'm afraid except that I've been alone for over a month, only seeing Master," my voice shifted as I got confused "You...smell familiar. Do I know you?"

"My name is Orlok. I'm Alucard's brother. Did he not tell you about me?" Orlok's face was the polar opposite of Alucard's, it was bright, warm, and without a trace of sadistic humor. His features were sharp, but less than Alucard's. "It's quite typical of him to not mention me. I'm just the younger bratty brother after all. I'm here because Alucard stole something from me and I intend to get it back." His hand brushes my hair out of my face and lingers on my face. "You must be wondering what he stole. Maybe you can help me find it? I'm not supposed to be in his room and I need to go soon." I was beginning to feel infatuated with him as he was incredibly handsome.

Just then I realized how close we were and how he must've been interfering with my emotions "I suggest you let me go or I shall tell Alucard. I don't appreciate you trying to take advantage of me by controlling my emotions." I get up angered "You and your brother are so controlling! How dare you." I attempt to stomp away but he grabs my arms and pulls me face to face with him. "I'm sorry, but you see, what he stole was immeasurably valuable to me. I couldn't risk you being so scared of me and ruining my only chance. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to be afraid," his eyes stared into me deeply and I calmed down on my own "I didn't even know you would be here. I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I'm extremely sorry my dear."

He let me go after he said his piece. It was relieving that he stopped controlling me and he was willing to let me control myself. Dusting myself off I contemplated whether or not to tell Alucard of Orlok. "I know this is puzzling for you, but listen. I'm not here to harm you, I just need to find this item. I'm begging for your help, he only stole it because it was my favorite thing. He's not who you think he is," His voice was soothing and I found myself believing him "I'm just trying to protect you, I would take you away from here if I could but I just want what is rightfully mine, no more." I pause taking in his words carefully "Take me away? Could you help me escape?"

His eyes lit up with surprise "Why do you wish to escape love? Do you see through my brother as I have?"

"It's not quite that...you see, I don't know who I am. I just want to be free," I answer anxiously as I haven't told anyone about my desire for freedom. "I cannot take you with me right now, it's too dangerous. My brother would find us and kill us just for sport. However," His pause excites me, whoever this man was could possibly help me escape! "If you do not tell Alucard I was here and give me some time to find us a safe place to hide from him, I am sure that once I find my stolen possession we can free you."

"I'll do anything to be free," without hesitation I responded "I will not tell him, but you must leave now friend." Slowly he leans in and kisses my cheek softly with a smile, then whispers in my ear "Deal. I'll be back soon." With that he's gone and I'm left alone again. The warmth he gave me is gone and it's dark again. How he brought me such emotions is puzzling. It's the last thing on my mind however, I would be free soon! Somehow I had to keep this a secret from Master.

With a blink of my eyes Master appeared before me. Immediately I fall to my knees and bow my head. "My Pet," I can hear the smirk on his face as he stands above me. I'm patted on the head as he walks towards his throne "I assume you've missed me little one."

I hear him sit upon his throne and I know what is expected of me. As I've learned from the few previous times he's left me in his room when he returns he likes me to serve him.

Inside of a cupboard I take out his favorite glass and bottle of wine mixed with blood. After pouring him a glass I turn and take a full look at him. He's bloody from battle, however it is not his blood covering him, not a single would could be found upon his skin. Without a doubt the battle was won effortlessly by him. He sits waiting for me and as I hand him his glass he grabs my face and inspects it carefully. "Sit." He commands me and I obey and wait for his next command "Speak."

This time I give in easily "Alucard."


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting upon his throne he looks to be more powerful than normal, and as ever extremely handsome. "Everything appears to be the same as I left it," His voice dripping with sarcasm in the way only he can "I'm rather surprised you didn't escape. Tell me love, why didn't you?"

"You made it quite clear you do not appreciate it when I run away, you always find me, and I thought of the last time you caught me," I think carefully on each and every word "It's not something I wish to relive you know. I'm not quite sure how much torture I can take from you."

His smirk covered up the stunned look that was on his face for a second. Getting up from the throne and slowly circling me like a shark he begins to talk "I'm impressed. I fully expected to have to hunt you down tonight. In fact I'm almost disappointed you're learning your lesson."

"You hate it when I escape, you hate it when I don't escape, perhaps you should make up your mind before my mind escapes from sanity." I quipped back. Big mistake. Grabbing my throat his arm slips around my waist from behind, standing me up and binding me in a tight spot I'm sure I cannot get out of. "You have such a smart mouth," I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and ear "It would be a shame if you couldn't use it anymore."

As humiliated as I was, I was also turned on by his dominance. It also had me thinking of if I trusted this man, did he do this sexually or because he is abusive? What were his intentions towards me? He said he was looking forward to hunting me, did that mean he just wants me to feel safe before he hurts me? I'm thoroughly confused about my feelings towards Alucard. After all I'm supposed to serve him. I may not have a very good memory but I'm sure this doesn't fall under what a servant is typically expected to do.

He pushes me down away from him, as I fall to the floor I barely catch myself. Even though it was a small push and no wounds to fear, it was simply out of habit that I fell and caught myself. "Please accept my apologies Master," Seeing his face is the last thing I wish to see, I'm beyond humiliated now. As I look up I see I'm back in my cell. I no longer can contain my anger, unleashing it I destroy the room I'm resided in. Even more desperate for escape I slam the table into the walls to no avail, I smash everything I can see...except for the books. Breathing hard from rage I stop puzzled by the book I first saw the last time I was here. It calls to me for me to read it.

As I pick it up the scenery shifts. All of a sudden I'm in a dimly lit store filled with books, candles, and a few tables holding various patrons reading. "Ma'am," I hear a voice call out to me and I turn around to see a man covered by the shadows "It appears you misplaced one of your fine novels at the table the last time you were here. I tried to get your attention but it seems your other books had it more."

"Oh," I started to reply, I couldn't control myself, it was as if it was a scene in a movie and I was playing myself with no control "Well, I appreciate your help, I was wondering where it went. It's my favorite novel you know, so thank you...umm, your name?" As he handed me the book our hands briefly touched, I swore I could've felt a spark. He stepped into the light and said

"Alucard, my name is Alucard Ma'am."

Just like that I'm back in my destroyed cell. I drop the book as if it was possessed. The shocking revelation of meeting Alucard reels in my mind. Playing it over and over again I wonder what the pieces mean. Picking up the book to examine it, I see nothing special other than the fact it was the novel he handed me in the memory. This book was what introduced me to Alucard? I begin to read it in hopes of getting more information.

When I wake up I find Orlok standing over me. In a panic I realize I must have fallen asleep reading my book. Looking around I don't see my book. That's strange, where did it go? "I see my brother has locked you away. I don't see any blood packs either, so he's locked you away and starving you?" Orlok brings my attention back to him "If you wish I could bring you back some blood upon my next return. I cannot stay long. I simply came to find where you are. Now that I know, I must take my leave love."

"Please don't go!" I begin and realize how needy I sound, scolding myself I begin again "I'm just so lonely and would love some company." Orlok's face lights up with laughter "Oh dearest one, I shall be here again before you know it. I promise," He kisses my forehead and I find myself overwhelmed by his proximity "I will always find you, and I will always be there for you. It still isn't safe. Farewell, for now."

With that I am alone again. Feeling burned out from the intense emotions and the emptiness I'm left with when he leaves. This time with no book and as he noticed no blood. I can't tell if which thirst is strongest, the thirst for contact, blood, or knowledge. My room is a mess thanks to myself, I wish I could blame Alucard but I'm the one who trashed the room. I've no one to blame but myself. Perhaps pacing the room would be better than sitting here on the floor where I slept. I begin to attempt to clean up my mess by dragging the pieces of debris into the furthest corner from me. There is no option for escape, I have a few other books to entertain me but none of them have the significance of _that_ book.

I admire my work once I'm done and turn to the bookshelf for another novel to pass the time. Reading book after book, my thirst gets stronger as the time passes. I cannot tell how many days has passed. Perhaps an entire week, maybe more. Tears fall from my face from my loneliness, I'm also wondering if Alucard even misses me. If he even remembers he tucked me away into a dark corner of nowhere. I'm running out of books, patience, and willpower. What I would give for blood, but alas I have nothing to give.

As I'm giving up hope Orlok appears. This time with a human. My fear consumes me upon sight. "Relax my love. I told you I would bring you blood," Orlok sets the unconscious human down on the ground and I back away into a corner "Did I not promise to take care of you? It's been eight days, far too long for you to not be fed as young as you are. My brother hasn't even shown enough care to come feed you, much less clean up this is unacceptable and you know it." I'm trembling with fear and thirst. I can hear his pulse, I feel it within me "Master...said to never do this," the human man's scent is also familiar, smells strangely of alcohol "I've done many things to disobey him, but never this."

"You don't know this love but you knew this man before," Orlok got close to me and was whispering in my ear "He's a very evil man, he hurt you if you don't remember. It took me so long because I was tracking him. Can't you smell him?" His voice was getting in my head, moments were flashing in my head.

" _No please….I-I don't want to be-" I got cut off by something warm being shoved in my mouth. It was so dark I couldn't see, and I couldn't breathe. "That's it. Take it all in. Be a good girl." A man's voice moaned. I kept gasping for air but he didn't care._

When it stops flashing I find myself being rocked back and forth by Orlok. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. He certainly won't hurt anyone else either. You can do this love," his voice encouraged me. It was comforting to be in his arms, I looked up to his eyes and he dried my tears. He leaned in and kissed me on my mouth. My first reaction was to push him away because I barely knew him, how dare he kiss me! As he deepened our kiss I felt a fire burning in me. I melted into his arms. "Come back to me baby," Orlok crooned as he broke our kiss. It only confused me more.

"I don't know you Orlok!" I tried to push him away but he was stronger so he held me closer. "I'm not giving up on you my love. You have to remember, you just have to! How do you not remember your true love?" He seemed irritated and upset "My brother has brainwashed you too much. I cannot believe he'll never let me have anything I want!" "What are you talking about Orlok? We just met." I stop struggling because I wish to get answers from him. "Celeste Rowena Keiran-"

"Wait! How do you know my full name?" I interrupt. He looks at me with a sad face

"We have not just met. We have known each other for quite some time," He begins to explain to me how we met at the bookstore and how in time we fell madly in love. "I remember though, I met Alucard at the bookstore, not you," I'm beginning to question Orlok, things aren't adding up.

"It appears you don't truly remember, your memories have apparently been taken away and replaced by my brother as an attempt to make you forget me. However you cannot forget this," he started to kiss me and I was feeling emotions I didn't know I had. If what he says is true, and the way I feel towards him is starting to make sense. I know so little of myself but I know I wouldn't be in love with this man if this wasn't true. "Please Celeste. Tell me you love me again. I've missed you so, it's been too long since I've heard it last" his voice is full of longing and I'm filled to the brim with emotions.

I kiss him back and kiss him with the burning passion that's inside of me. "I don't remember us Orlok, but that's the only explanation for how much I love you," with that he grins with joy and he picks up to put me on the bed. My whole world is consumed by him as we continue making out. His hands roam my body in a way that suggests he knows it well. My garments are gently taken off and I am filled with desire. I want him so badly I can hardly stand it. "Please, make love to me again. I beg you Orlok. I love you," I'm nearly in tears from the overwhelming emotions.

He quickly takes off his clothes and smiles "At least you remember when we made love, perhaps there is hope you can remember us being together. Now you are going to remember the pleasure I gave you Celeste."

I moan as he begins to touch my breasts. With every touch I feel love, every kiss planted on my body brings me ecstasy. He pulls up his package and I am astounded at the sheer size of it, how hard it is already for me. It is when his fingers slide into me that I realized how hormonal I've been.

He nods pleasured, approving my readiness "Be a good girl and take this in nice and steady." As he positions himself inside of me I begin to lose myself. Starting slowly to get me used to his size I can't help but moan my satisfaction. I'm all over him, I want more, I can't get enough of him inside of me. He must feel the same because he picks up speed. Thrusting inside of me hard I respond by screaming his name. He lifts me up into his lap and drives himself fast and hard into me.

I start to bounce on top of him slamming him further into me. He grabs my hips to control my speed to take our time to grind and enjoy sex before we come. We speed up until I can't keep up as I'm tightening and close, then we slow down, nice and deep. I can't take it anymore after a few rounds of this so I explode myself around him drowning him in my wetness. "Oh baby, I've missed that," he grinds his teeth in focus, gripping my ass, and continues at a fast pace until he unloads inside of me making me scream in pleasure.

We're both out of breath, me still on his lap with him inside of me, proof of our love making dripping slowly out of me. "I've missed you and I'm so happy to have you back," he kisses my neck softly and sweetly "Are you thirsty my love?" That's when I turn my attention back to the still unconscious human. "I am extremely thirsty...I just, don't know how to," my confidence has increased a little bit ever since discovering my love for Orlok.

We begin to kiss again and my hunger for him isn't over. "Don't worry, I'll teach you, it's qu-" He stops mid-sentence as something distracts him elsewhere. Quickly he scrambles to get dressed and demands I do the same. "I must go. Fuck. Um.." He quickly goes to the wall and presses a brick to make the wall slide open. "It's not the door to escape, but it's a bathroom to shower. I suggest you do so rather quickly. If asked you found out on accident. Go, he's coming. You mustn't let him catch you."

As soon as he came he disappeared just as quick. I quickly get into the shower and wash myself clean with the products I found on a small shelf on the wall. It's small, but clean and brightly lit instead of dark like the room. How strange to have a bright white bathroom with a dungeon type room. Everything was getting difficult to manage. How could Alucard lie to me? More importantly why? Orlok said that Alucard stole me because Orlok loved me. Alucard has never told me what happened. I start to look back on when I woke up that day to look for clues.

 _My eyes opened and everything was blurry, the first thing I registered was glowing red eyes. I screamed in fright and jumped from the bed I was laying on, I find myself in a corner. Now standing in front of me is a handsome dark haired man. "You're afraid?" He says quizzically. "Well wouldn't you be if you woke in a strange place with a strange person?" I snap, how dare this man question my fear! "You've no clue do you?" His eyes have a slight trace of sadness that disappears as quickly as it came and is replaced with boredom. He spoke after a pregnant pause "Well if you must know, you are now my servant. I saved your life and you are indebted to me."_

" _If that's true why don't I remember you? You could be lying to me for all I know. I don't even know your name." I was skeptical of who this man was claiming to be._

 _His smirk was the biggest smile I've ever seen, for a moment I felt like I've seen it before "You may call me Master...Celeste."_

" _I'm sorry? My name is Celeste?" Wait, I don't even remember my own name? There isn't anything I remember about myself?_

" _Yes little one, your name is Celeste Rowena Keiran. If you must bore me with your questions make them better than why can't you be bothered to remember your own name." His voice was cold and he reached his hand out towards me offering to help me up "I'm sorry, it's been a long night, you must have many questions and concerns. Let's go get answers shall we?" He had a small smile on his face by way of apology. I took his hand and decided to trust him, I didn't know who he was but I just knew deep down I could trust him._

Was his trust manufactured, if so- I pause, taken back. I just had sex with Orlok. A man I barely knew, why did I trust him? Alucard worked to get my trust, and here I am, questioning them both. Who was I, I mean is this the kind of person I am to sleep with anyone willing to give me attention? My emotions overwhelm me, the steam rises from the shower covering me in a dense fog that I can't see through. Not being able to contain myself any longer I start to sob. It was all too much for me to handle, they were such strong vivid emotions with Orlok and now I'm left without.

What did Orlok mean when he said that human had hurt me? That feels important, I had a memory come back to me after all. Somewhere inside of me I know something is wrong, I just don't know what. Sex did feel familiar with him, was it because we were once lovers? I think of Alucard and then, I realize I'm upset at betraying him. What does that even mean?

So many questions in my head, I couldn't focus, and the fog was starting to suffocate me. As I scramble to escape the shower the fog gets thicker and through my tears I couldn't see, I think I hear something in the distance. In my state of panic I slip in the shower and fall. I'm not sure I can get up because of the water and I'm too hysterical to function.

"Celeste!" Alucard pulls back curtain, shuts off the water and pulls me out. A towel is wrapped around me and I'm laid down on his bed. He still is holding me while I cry uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to be gone that long. I'm sorry, what happened to you?" his voice gives away the fact he's clearly worried "Why haven't you ate?"

"Why haven't I ate?" my tears subside due to my anger "You didn't leave me any blood. How can I when there wasn't anything to eat? You left me alone in that dark broken cell for eight days!" I shouldn't be angry like this because he looks very worried but I'm so confused by everything.

"What is going on here?" His voice changes to an agitated tone "I left you plenty of blood, I don't see why you think I didn't. I come home and your room is destroyed, you had fallen in the shower crying. I told you I would never let you go without and here you are angry with the hand that feeds you." I feel shame inside of me, I can't tell him why I don't trust him, but I can no longer hold myself together anymore.

"Why don't you finally tell me the truth about who I am? All of these secrets and lies, they're too much Alucard. I want the truth." It felt liberating to ask him for answers.

"Oh, that's how it is? So you think being disobedient and detrimental gives you the right to demand the truth? With no regard for my reasoning to protect you, something I've always done, you'd much rather sit there and torture yourself with the idea that if you were free you could find yourself." His voice rose and was dripping with hate "You sit there and spit on the cozy life I have given you, you whine and complain like the brat that you are that you're not free. Yet I have freed you from the shackles of being human. Nothing is enough for you." I don't respond, I have nothing to say.

"You don't deserve me or anything I give you. You are weak and pathetic. I thought being a vampire would change you and make you stronger, but you're worse than what you were. I was a fool for believing you could be more than a cowardice brat."

He wasn't wrong. I knew I was being weak, but I couldn't tell him why. I couldn't tell him why my emotions were so unstable. Still, through his harsh words, I knew he cared.

"All of those things may be true, but what's true is that I'm out here alone and in the dark literally, and you're certainly not helping. All I ask for is answers. Do you not care that I'm crying because I am so hurt and confused." I couldn't stop my thought process, it was all coming out "I'm crying because I think I'm in love with you." No answer came from him, he sat silently, minutes pass and he's still unmoving.

"Alucard?"


End file.
